


storm to weather

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon Character of Color, Double Drabble, Epic Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, Leadership
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Aboard theIris, Sana tries to keep the crew together.
Relationships: Arkady Patel & Sana Tripathi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	storm to weather

**Author's Note:**

> [TSCOSI Week](https://tscosi-week.tumblr.com/post/638667991780933632/prompts) fill for the prompt: Sana + Leadership. Title borrowed from lyrics to _Before You Go_ by Lewis Capaldi

“You wanted to see me, Captain?” Arkady breezed into her quarters without knocking like it was three months ago and they were still on the _Rumor_.

“I did. Take a seat, Arkady.”

“Well this got serious fast.”

Realizing she was too tense, Sana let out a long, slow breath forcing her shoulders to relax.

“You’ve been hard on Park and McCabe, well particularly McCabe. And Other Violet. So, I’m checking in.”

“Oh come on, Sana. Are you telling me that you trust them? Up until last week they were working for the IGR.”

“And up until a few weeks ago, so was Violet Liu.”

Arkady crossed her arms and started toeing at the leg of the chair opposite her, letting Sana know that comment landed as intended.

“Look, Arkady. I know you’re responsible for security, and I know everything got real complicated, real fast. And I certainly wasn’t looking to almost double the size of our crew, okay? But you trusted Violet initially because you liked her, and I’m asking you to try to get to know the others before outwardly making it known they are on your shit list.” 

“Fine,” Arkady said, resigned.

“Good. And Arkady?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [donutsweeper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper) for betaing, and to [jaggedwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggedwolf) for getting me into this fandom!


End file.
